Jack
Once known as Chainsaw Jack and as a fearsome member of the Sabbat, he recently left the Sword of Caine and threw in his lot with the Anarchs. Now he disavows his bloody past and has become a somber, quiet member of the coterie. Even though he avoids violence as best he can, the promise of it seems to hang over him like the carnal stench of a battlefield, setting people on edge, and his eyes have a flat, thousand-yard stare to them that hint at the atrocities he has both seen and committed. He's built like a brick shithouse, with huge sloping shoulders, a thick neck, and broad jaw. Though he moves slowly, almost dragging his feet at times, you guys know he can explode into blurring speed when necessary. One of you has seen him actually break through a cement wall during one of the coterie's early fights. But more intriguing than his physical might is his latent charisma. Though he doesn't talk about his years with the Sabbat, it's said that he rose to a position of leadership amongst them, and yet retains status in that Sect. However, though these nights he seems to have renounced all desire to lead others, there yet smolders in his bearing and words a repressed authority and sense of command that makes him a noted presence wherever he goes. POV When Asked: Anarchs: "'I've stepped up and claimed Baron. Why? Because I believe in this shit. This Anarch business is for real." '''Sabbat: '*hawks, spits blood* "Fucking garbage disposal for the soul." 'Camarilla: '"At least the Sabbat had soul before they lost it." '''The Missus: "Wrong place, wrong time, wrong member of our pack to talk to. And look where it took us--right into Prince John's dirty nest." Prince John: "Dead man walking. I don't mean that in a humorous way. His time is coming fast." Wally: '"Something is seriously weird about this guy, and I ain't talkin' his being a Malkavian. Powerful and fearless despite his fuckin' strange appearance. Got me thinking he might even be Prince John." '''Julio: '"The kid's really showing his chops. He's coming through time and again with the tech-shit. If he keeps this up, I might have to stop calling him 'kid'" 'Ramses: '"Brother's on thin ice. I'll be watching him closely. Still, he's asked for another chance, and wants to remain an Anarch. I'm willing to give it to him." 'Sean: '"Got a mouth on him. One day he's going to go too far and end up ashes. Not yet though" '''Sons of Liberty: "Starting to really warm up to these fuckers." John Knox: "Tried for Baron, and lost to me. Sorry brother. Best Brujah won." Scruggs: "Good source of intel. Good guy." Backslash: "Solid. Has taught me a lot, and I owe him one. I got his back any time." Coyote Pete: "This guy has chops. Doesn't speak much, but when he does, I aim to listen close." Dawn Nakata: "She wants to play ball. Let's see how serious she is." Wild Things: "Gone." Jolie: "Dead now. Too bad." Nails: "Fucking scum. Wish I could wake him up just so I could tear his head off." OOC Notes Intelligence Definition of intelligence: A very general mental capability that, among other things, involves the ability to reason, plan, solve problems, think abstractly, comprehend complex ideas, learn quickly and learn from experience. It is not merely book learning, a narrow academic skill, or test-taking smarts. Rather, it reflects a broader and deeper capability for comprehending our surroundings—"catching on," "making sense" of things, or "figuring out" what to do. Jack is Intelligence 2, Wits 3. My goal is to play him as such each session, which will result in his suggesting courses of action that are not necessarily what I would suggest OOC. However, Jack's no fool; you don't get to be a Paladin of the Sabbat if you don't have a hefty dose of survival instincts and intuition. As such, while I'm aiming to play him as low in intelligence, I'm going to still give him a compelling angle on the reasons he does what he does. So while he's limited in terms of abstract thought, complex problem solving, and learning quickly, he's decisive, makes compellingly simple plans, and prone to convincing others to do what he wants through sheer resolve and bloody minded charisma. Humanity 4 Merits & Flaws of Note Bruiser: Jack carries himself with a thuggish intensity that makes others wary of him unless they've bested him physically in a fight. Imagine how you feel when a junkyard dog is snarling at you from the other side of the fence. That's how most people feel around Jack even when he's calm. Natural Leader: Despite his tendency to be quiet and let others do the talking, Jack can manifest his leadership abilities without warning and compell and sway others to his line of thought through sheer conviction and menace. People listen when Jack talks, and sometimes surprise themselves by doing what he says. Scent of the Grave: It ain't natural, and it only adds to Jack's brooding, menacing demeanor. Stand to close to him and you'll smell something that makes you think of a crypt, of freshly turned soil, of dessicated flesh, and worse. Probationary Sect Member: Until recently Jack was a Sabbat Paladin of some notoriety. A number of Camarilla Sheriffs have him on their hit lists, and the Sabbat are gunning for him too ever since he left their ranks. Add the fact that he killed scores of Anarchs in his time, and it's no wonder everybody eyes him with suspicion. Ride The Iron 883™ model is the anti-chrome motorcycle—decked in black from front to back with a defiant attitude that embraces the pure essence of riding. Black powder-coated 883cc engine with black rocker covers. Black chopped fenders that show off a lot of rubber. Black front forks with gators add an old-school look. Black oil tank cover, belt guard and drag bars. And black cast aluminum wheels that shoot Iron 883™ motorcycle into the modern rebel culture and keeps the rebellious fire burning with plenty of freedom for customization. Weapons of Choice The M2 Tactical is a no-nonsense 12-gauge shotgun that police and military the world over reach for when the going gets tough. The M2 Tactical, like all Benelli semiautomatic shotguns is Inertia Driven®, which uses recoil energy to cycle the action. This eliminates all the problems associated with gas-operated systems, such as the necessity of frequent cleaning and the tendency gas-operated systems have for malfunctioning during adverse weather conditions. The M2 Tactical fires all 1⅛ oz. or heavier 2¾" and 3" shot loads plus slugs. Heavy Duty Cleaver/Machete This is the perfect weapon for fighting the undead. Lops of limbs and severs heads with the greatest of ease. Matt black blade to avoid reflecting light, as long as your forearm and as vicious as a junkyard dog. Category:Player Character